


Why do Cinderellas talk with Nature?

by Zordonmlw7



Series: EAH the Retelling [1]
Category: Ever After High
Genre: Gen, Light Angst, One Shot, Short, Wordcount: 500-1.000, Young
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:08:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24856603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zordonmlw7/pseuds/Zordonmlw7
Summary: A young Ashlynn learns about her magical connection to nature.
Series: EAH the Retelling [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1798282
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	Why do Cinderellas talk with Nature?

Ashlynn was very young when Cinderella told her about her magic touch.

The Ella lineage was a long line of women with the gift of speaking to animals and plants and all the other mystical creatures that resided in Ever After.

"But why do Cinderellas talk with nature?" Ashlynn had asked.

"All fairy tale characters have a magic touch" her mother had explained.

"But Briar's story is about sleeping. That's why she knows what goes on while she sleeps. And Crystal is the next queen of winter. Which is why she has ice magic. But what does nature have to do with being Cinderella?"

Rather than explain right away, she took Ashlynn to the magical orchard behind their castle. Though groves extended further than they could see, Cinderella brought Ashlynn to one tree in particular.

"Do you know where we are?" She asked young Ashlynn.

"We're at your tree!" She responded with glee.

"Our tree." Cinderella corrected. "It is at this tree where you will have your darkest hour and you will beg the tree for a miracle. Your fairy godmother will appear and turn your mice friends into horses, the birds into coachmen, and a pumpkin into your carriage. Nature brings us gifts and it is nature that will give you your happily ever after."

Young Ashlynn took a moment to process what she said. "So is that why we spend so much time taking care of nature?" she asked. "Because it's what brings us our happily ever afters?"

Cinderella also took a moment before answering her question. "It goes deeper than that. Do you know why this is our tree, Ashlynn?"

"Because we planted it together!" she said.

"Yes, true. But also... Because this is the tree under which they will bury my body when I pass on."

Ashlynn became completely silent and still as she listened with intent.

"Yes nature gives us gifts," Cinderella continued, "But we must return to nature, too. Those destined to be Cinderella know this better than anyone. For our stories cannot pass on until we ourselves pass on from this world. And so we learn to embrace nature. For we know that some day soon, we will be a part of it. And so when we care for nature, we are caring for our ancestors. And I suppose in a way, ourselves too."

"Mommy..." Ashlynn said. "I'm going to be so sad you when you're buried here."

Cinderella caressed her daughter's long ginger locks and calmingly shushed her. "Don't be, dear. Because of your connection to nature, I'll never really leave you. You may not be able to see me, but when I rejoin the earth, Ill become a part of the nature all around you. The worms in the ground, the birds in the sky, and especially, our tree, who you can turn to whenever you feel alone."

"You'll become our tree when you go, mommy?"

"Mhmm," Cinderella said with a smile.

"...Then I'll be sure to take extra good care of you!" Ashlyn said, Ash she jumped into her mother's arms for a warm embrace.

"I'm sure you will, dear. I'm sure you will..."

**Author's Note:**

> This work was originally published on my tumblr at https://eah-the-retelling.tumblr.com/


End file.
